Inspiration in many ways
by Gillesinlove
Summary: A tous les maux un remède. Pour un écrivain qui a une panne d'inspiration quoi de mieux que d'aller voir sa muse. OS dédié à Sarah pour son anniversaire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici un OS que je dédie à ma petite grande sœur pour son anniversaire. Merci à toi pour tout et surtout bon anniversaire. Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui à te faire chanter en tout cas!**_

**Inspiration in many ways**

_**Rick, **_

Voilà maintenant deux jours que nous avions clôturé l'enquête en cours, le meurtrier était pris en charge et l'équipe de la brigade criminelle du 12ème avait instruit le dossier afin qu'il passe en justice. Depuis, aucun corps n'était tombé, donc pas de nouvelle affaire en cours. Les lieutenants Esposito, Ryan et Beckett géraient donc toutes les tâches administratives autour de leur travail d'enquêteur.

Pour ma part, Richard Castle, enquêteur civil suivant l'équipe sur le terrain j'étais donc à la maison ; les histoires de paperasse ne me passionnant guère, j'en profitais généralement pour me consacrer à mon métier. J'étais écrivain et c'était à ce titre que j'avais commencé il y a cela près de quatre ans à suivre sur le terrain cette équipe de policiers. Il est vrai que ma motivation avait largement été stimulée par la personne qui dirigeait ce groupe, le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, femme sublime au caractère bien déterminé qui m'avait fait tourner la tête au premier regard. J'en avais fait ma muse, à partir d'elle j'avais crée un personnage de fiction, Nikki Heat, qui arpentait les rues de New-York pour faire la justice.

Sans être une super-héoïne n'ayant pas de costume bien que mon neurone lubrique l'imaginait aisément dans différentes tenues, elle en avait pourtant l'étoffe et certains attributs. Un sens aigu de l'intégrité, une soif de justice relativement insatiable, elle avait vécu un évènement traumatique majeur dans son passé, sa mère ayant été assassinée alors qu'elle avait 19 ans.

La suivre sur ses enquêtes avait d'abord été un prétexte. Je m'ennuyais dans ma vie banale d'écrivain à succès enchaînant les soirées de lancement où je rencontrais toujours les mêmes personnes, toujours ces mêmes fans hystériques attachées à mon image de playboy que je jouais avec de plus en plus de dégoût. J'avais besoin d'air, de passer à autre chose. Et elle avait été cette nouvelle vague dans ma vie ; vague de chaleur reprenant le titre du premier opus des aventures de Nikki Heat.

Je m'étais basé sur nos relations pour construire une dynamique entre le lieutenant Heat et la mouche du coche de Jameson Rook, journaliste d'investigation qui l'avait suivie pour écrire un portrait. Ce qui devait durer seulement le temps de la rédaction de ce portrait n'avait finalement jamais cessé, Rook ne pouvant plus se passer du lieutenant Heat ; tout comme je ne pouvais plus me passer de Beckett.

J'avais repris en beaucoup de points notre relation tant je la trouvais riche. Je m'étais permis certaines libertés, les faisant conclure là où nous ne faisions que flirter. Mais en tant qu'écrivain je savais qu'il fallait donner aux lecteurs ce qu'ils attendaient, sinon ils finissaient par se lasser de vous. C'était un peu comme ces séries où les deux protagonistes se tournaient autour pendant d'interminables saisons, étaient fortement attirés l'un par l'autre, mais ne cédaient jamais à la tentation en raison d'un mauvais timing, de personnes qui se mettaient entre eux. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de faire céder Nikki et Rook dès le premier ouvrage et sa page désormais mythique 105, c'est que leur relation allait bien plus loin que cette simple attirance toute aussi chimique et foudroyante soit-elle. Non ils étaient bien plus qu'attirés physiquement, entre eux la fusion se faisait à tous les niveaux.

Depuis mes débuts j'avais écrit trois tomes des aventures de Nikki Heat ; "Heat Wave", "Naked Heat", "Heat Rise"; et le quatrième "Frozen Heat" était en cours d'écriture. Comme toujours, je me basais sur des enquêtes que nous avions menées et dont j'avais noté les détails dans mon journal de bord. J'avais accumulé assez de matériau en quatre années pour écrire une cinquante de tomes. Mais comme je l'avais avoué à ma mère il y a plus d'un an suivre Beckett et son équipe n'était plus à propos des livres, il y avait autre chose. L'attirance que j'avais ressenti à la première seconde pour elle s'était au fil du temps transformée. Nous étions devenus collègues, amis, partenaires, meilleurs amis et pour finir j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle comme jamais auparavant.

Et à côté de ça qui n'était pas la moindre des choses, j'avais le sentiment qu'en suivant la police, aidant sur les enquêtes je faisais quelque chose d'utile, humainement, pour la société. Les familles et les proches des victimes des affaires sur lesquelles nous travaillions étaient dévastées par la perte d'un être cher. Mais le travail mené par la brigade leur permettait le plus souvent de faire leur deuil en paix, le coupable ayant été attrapé.

Et c'était la pièce manquante de Kate. L'assassin de sa mère n'avait jamais été retrouvé et elle était en quête de cette vérité depuis ces nombreuses années. Au début de notre partenariat elle m'avait avoué avoir passé ses trois premières années de flics à reprendre l'affaire, épluchant le dossier dans ses moindres détails pour tenter de trouver des indices. Car elle méprisait certains flics qui se contentaient de pistes faciles et évidentes pour classer les affaires. Pour sa mère ils avaient choisi une piste facile et les coupables étaient toujours en liberté.

C'est moi qui avait rouvert cette affaire, contre son gré dans un premier temps. Elle m'en avait d'ailleurs voulu dans un premier temps, disant ne pas vouloir se perdre de nouveau dans cette affaire là. Puis un homme avait été tué et le mode opératoire reprenait celui de Johanna Beckett. Après avoir fui dans un premier temps, elle avait finalement décidé de traiter l'affaire et d'essayer de découvrir enfin qui lui avait enlevé sa maman.

Et je m'en étais finalement voulu il y a quelques mois. Car sa quête de vérité l'avait amené à se mettre personnellement en danger. Elle s'était replongée dans cette affaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, têtue et insubordonnée qu'elle était. J'avais tenté de l'arrêter mais en vain. Une fois que la machine de justice était lancée, elle fonçait tête baissée. Malheureusement, mes tentatives de la protéger s'étaient avérées vaines et elle avait reçu une balle à côté du cœur au printemps dernier. Je me sentais quelque part coupable car c'était moi qui avait rouvert ce dossier.

Depuis lors, je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas poursuivre cette dangereuse quête d'autant que l'on m'avait averti qu'elle resterait en vie tant qu'elle ne tenterait plus de remonter le filon de cette affaire. Pour me justifier je lui avais promis que l'on résoudrait cette affaire ensemble, mais qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle se remette. Elle avait accepté. Et de mon côté, tapi dans l'ombre j'en avais fait mon cheval de bataille. Je voulais remonter jusqu'au Dragon et faire justice pour Kate mais sans que celle-ci soit en ligne de mire.

Et voilà au lieu d'écrire mon roman je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'avais toujours pas écrit une ligne. Je bloquais depuis plusieurs jours sur une scène un peu plus torride. Je n'en avais pas écrit une ligne. Pourtant elle m'inspirait d'habitude beaucoup sur ce plan là. Je décidais d'employer les grands moyens et je me saisissais de mon téléphone appuyant sur la touche d'appel automatique 3 qui correspondait à Kate. Je ne dus qu'attendre deux sonneries pour qu'elle décroche de son habituel :

- Beckett.

- Salut.

- Salut Castle.

- Dites moi que vous avez besoin de moi.

- Comment?

- Beckett je m'ennuie, je dois écrire mais je bloque. Vous n'auriez pas des corps bien frais pour me rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Non je suis désolée Castle c'est le désert. Nous faisons la paperasse, le mieux que je peux vous proposer c'est l'odeur du vieux papier de la salle des archives.

- Je peux venir?

- Vous devez être vraiment désespéré pour me demander de venir alors que je fais de la paperasse.

- Sans doute oui. Alors c'est d'accord?

- Oui...enfin à une condition.

- La vôtre est la mienne lieutenant.

- Je veux mon café.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autre doléance?

- Non Castle.

- Vous avez tort vous auriez pu abuser de moi détective... Je dis cette phrase sur un ton plus charmeur.

- J'y penserai Castle...la prochaine fois, répondit-elle d'un ton également enjôleur. Je la visualisais presque au téléphone sur sa chaise, légèrement basculée vers l'arrière, jouant avec ses cheveux tout en me parlant. Sa voix indiquait un sourire et c'est comme si le sien magnifique irradiait ma pièce.

- Très bien alors j'arrive.

Et je raccrochais. Je sauvegardais mon document et fermais mon ordinateur. Je le mettais dans une sacoche pour le transporter, ayant l'idée de tenter d'écrire dans un autre lieu que mon bureau à la maison. Le syndrome de la page blanche allait peut être disparaître. Etant déjà douché je ne faisais que passer une tenue plus appropriée pour aller au commissariat. Je retirais mon sweet à capuche pour enfiler une chemise bordeaux à rayures noires et conservant mon jean noir. Cinq minutes après je hélais un taxi en bas du loft et communiquais l'adresse du 12ème.

_**Kate,**_

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et le reposais sur mon bureau. Force est de constater que j'avais retrouvé le sourire avec son appel. Alors que j'étais depuis mon arrivée au poste ce matin à 8h15 plongée dans les nombreuses démarches qui permettaient l'archivage d'un dossier d'enquête pour nous. Et ce coup de téléphone de mon partenaire était arrivé au moment opportun, me sortant de ma concentration. J'étais touchée qu'il ait pensé à moi en première intention. Il rencontrait un problème d'inspiration dans son travail et il se tournait vers moi. Évidemment j'étais sa muse, donc cela n'avait rien d'abscons. Mais j'étais flattée d'être sa personne dans ces cas là.

Et je devais avouer également que je me réjouissais de sa venue. C'était de plus en plus fréquent chez moi. J'étais contente lorsqu'il venait. Là voilà deux jours que l'enquête précédente était close, deux jours que sa chaise demeurait vide. Sa présence me manquait, nos cafés partagés, nos discussions, nos regards, lui tout simplement.

J'entendis du remue ménage à l'étage et des officiers parler. Je comprenais que l'écrivain débarquait dans les locaux. Je reprenais mon stylo m'attachant à reprendre mes tâches, néanmoins je gardais un œil levé pour le voir arriver, muni de nos cafés. Il s'approcha de moi, il posa les cafés tout en me disant :

- Bonjour lieutenant, voici votre café.

- Salut Castle et merci, fis-je en souriant.

Il prit place en face de moi comblant aussi bien le vide dans la chaise que celui qui était à l'intérieur de moi. Nous discutâmes autour du café. Je faisais mourir de nombreux sourires dans le mien. Je me sentais radieuse depuis qu'il était arrivé. Je remarquais une sacoche à côté de lui et je l'interrogeais dessus :

- Castle c'est quoi ce sac à côté de vous?

- Oui en fait j'ai pris mon ordinateur ici. Je me disais que peut être vu que je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration chez moi je pourrais très bien écrire ici. Enfin à moins que cela vous gêne?

Non cela ne me gênait pas, c'est juste que pour écrire il allait s'éloigner, se mettre probablement dans la salle de repos, non loin de la machine et café et il serait loin de moi.

- Non pas du tout Castle vous pensez. Allez vous installer dans la salle des cafés, vous y serez au calme et en bonne compagnie, dis-je en faisant allusion au percolateur.

- Je vous remercie lieutenant, mais vous êtes de bien meilleure compagnie qu'une machine à café.

Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire, mit la sacoche de son ordinateur sur son épaule et alla prendre ses quartiers dans la salle jouxtant les bureaux. Je l'avais regardé s'en aller, laissant trainer quelque peu mes yeux sur lui ; avant de me replonger dans ma paperasse de bonne humeur.

_**Rick,**_

Le seul fait de l'avoir vue, d'être en sa présence pendant quelques instants avait mis mes sens en éveil. Je sentais que l'inspiration allait être au rendez-vous. Dans la salle je choisissais stratégiquement ma place. Ainsi je pouvais la voir à travers la vitre tout en étant devant mon ordinateur.J'allumais ce dernier pour pouvoir commencer à écrire. Pendant qu'il se lançait, joignant mes mains ensemble je la regardais. Elle était magnifique. J'aimais particulièrement sa tenue aujourd'hui, bien évidemment elle était souvent très bien habillée mais ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui lui allaient particulièrement bien, peut être parce qu'ils étaient clairs. Elle portait un jean bleu qui révélait ses jambes interminables et fines et en haut elle avait un pull en V bleu, dessous une chemise bleue ciel déboutonnée sous laquelle se trouvait un t-shirt blanc à l'encolure elle aussi en V. A ses pieds, je retrouvais ses échasses d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle avait fière allure et faisait plus jeune étudiante bien habillée que détective à la brigade criminelle. C'est le bruit de ma machine qui m'extirpa de ma contemplation et me rappela à l'ordre.

Comme souvent pour me remettre dans le bain avant d'écrire je décidais de relire les feuilles précédentes pour ensuite continuer et laisser mon inspiration poursuivre. Je me souvenais globalement de ce qui précédait mais le relire me permettait de me remettre dans l'action, et quelle action! Une fois de plus nos deux aventuriers se retrouvaient dans une situation délicate. Mais ils étaient deux et c'était généralement ensemble qu'ils relevaient ce genre défis. Heat et Rook après avoir passé de nombreuses heures au commissariat devant le tableau de blanc, consommant de nombreux cafés avaient fini par trouver une piste dans leur enquête. Ochoa et Riley étant rentrés chez eux, ils décidaient de suivre tout de suite la piste sans laisser d'informations à leurs collègues, ils leur feraient un bilan demain à la première heure avec les nouvelles informations. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Queen's à chercher une demeure résidentielle. Seulement, en y allant ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient trouver là-bas. Les malfaiteurs étant encore sur place ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans un placard d'entrée parmi les manteaux.

_"Depuis plusieurs heures ils étaient donc captifs. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour examiner le champ des possibles, il n'y avait aucune issue supplémentaire, leurs portables avaient été pris, leurs collègues et le capitaine ignoraient qu'ils étaient partis sur le terrain et ils avaient clairement entendu un meuble être poussé devant la porte pour faire barrage si toutefois ils avaient résolu le problème du cadenas. Ces situations mettaient toujours Nikki sur les nerfs, une telle femme enfermée c'était un peu comme un lion qui aurait vécu toute sa vie en liberté et qui du jour au lendemain se retrouvait en captivité. Ce n'était pas joli à voir et c'était Rook qui en payait les frais. Elle était électrique et légèrement agressive. Si la plupart des gens auraient préféré fuir face à une telle amabilité Jameson était plutôt du genre vaillant et malgré la menace omniprésente de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux il s'efforçait de maintenir la conversation. Bonne chose pour lui, son révolver avait été pris, donc elle ne pourrait pas le tuer, du moins pas par une balle. Et Jameson devait avouer que Nikki était particulièrement attirante quand elle était en colère. Il n'aimait pas trop quand les foudres du lieutenant étaient dirigées contre lui, mais il était toujours stupéfait par sa beauté dans ses moments là. _

_Une idée commença à germer dans la tête du journaliste. Par un constat purement factuel, ils étaient retenus dans ce placard sans possibilité de sortie au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Leurs collègues chercheraient certainement sur quelle piste ils étaient partis en constatant leur absence au petit matin. C'est ainsi qu'il s'approcha de Nikki l'encerclant par derrière, rapprochant leurs corps. La détective se manifesta tout de suite : _

_- Rook bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fiches?_

_Son ton de voix exaspéré en aurait probablement dissuadé plus d'un mais il était coutumier à présent de ce genre de réactions. _

_- Nikki, nous sommes coincés dans ce réduit pour probablement les 6 prochaines heures. Autant passer le temps de manière plaisante non?_

_Mais étant d'humeur bougonne elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son partenaire en disant :_

_- Ecoute je n'ai réellement pas la tête à ça."_

Je relevais la tête et constatais qu'en quelques minutes seulement j'avais retrouvé le fil de mon inspiration. J'étais persuadé que l'explication tenait dans les initiales KB. Certes elle était ma muse, mon génie artistique, mais sa seule présence abattait toutes les barrières de mes inhibitions d'écriture. Elle était mieux qu'un scotch de 18 ans d'âge. Je n'avais eu jusqu'à présent qu'une occasion de la goûter dans un baiser, mais je m'en souvenais toujours. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que de nombreux mois s'étaient écoulés j'étais capable de recréer les sensations mentalement. Elle était savoureuse et sauvage à souhait. Même si notre baiser était de diversion et qu'elle était à l'époque en couple avec Josh, elle y avait participé et des plus belles manières. Naturellement étant ce que nous étions nous n'avions jamais réabordé le sujet, en dehors de notre dispute la veille de l'assassinat de Montgomery. Alors que je lui disais que j'étais son partenaire, son ami ; elle m'avait rétorqué avec agressivité "est-ce que c'est tout ce que nous sommes?" ; me mettant dans un état de rage envers elle que je ne pensais pas jusque là possible. Je m'étais donc approché d'elle, tout en lui parlant, disant : "Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. On s'embrasse et on en parle pas. On manque de mourir gelés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et on en parle pas. Donc je n'ai pas d'indice sur ce que nous sommes". Elle n'était évidemment pas revenue dessus évinçant le sujet avec maestria. C'était la seule et l'unique fois où il avait été évoqué. Je l'avais gardé pour moi, il avait été et était encore le support de nombreux rêves où nous franchissions cette ligne entre nous.

Si j'avais un souhait c'était probablement de revivre ce moment avec elle, mêler de nouveau nos bouches ensemble, apprécier l'adresse de sa langue s'enroulant parfaitement à la mienne, entendre ses gémissements alors que j'approfondis le baiser, caresser ses cheveux soyeux pendant tout ce temps. Tout cela je l'avais fait, une seule fois. Et parfois dans mes rêves cela se poursuivait, je parcourais la peau fine de son cou, respirant son odeur, m'imbibant d'elle tellement elle était délicieuse. Et voilà j'étais une fois de plus reparti dans le plus délicieux de mes songes, me déconnectant totalement de la réalité et revivant ce moment avec la même intensité. Y repenser m'installait parfaitement sur la portée de mon inspiration et je sentais que les notes allaient valser ensemble et composer une mélodie parfaite. Non je n'étais pas prétentieux vis-à-vis de mon écriture, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement compte tenu de la personne qui occupait mon esprit. C'est ainsi que mes doigts recommencèrent à caresser le clavier. Il n'y avait pas de césure dans mon écriture, elle était fluide et les touches glissaient sous mes doigts.

_"Jameson n'eut cure de l'avertissement de Nikki et l'encercla de nouveau de ses bras et cette fois il la fit tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. L'espace dans le placard étant réduit ils se retrouvèrent contre un mur en un pas. Et là sans aucune sommation, Rook embrassa Nikki. Malgré son refus exprimé de tout à l'heure, elle céda à l'acte. Depuis plusieurs années qu'ils se fréquentaient il avait compris certains de ses fonctionnements et s'autorisait ce genre de démarche. La réponse de Nikki à son baiser fut explosive. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui dévorait littéralement la bouche. Entre eux c'était souvent ainsi, sauvage et passionné. Mais leur relation était basée avant tout sur le respect de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit les trois mots mais leur communication quotidienne le criait. Très vite des gémissements se firent entendre et la température s'éleva de quelques degrés. _

_- Rook pourquoi arrives-tu toujours à me faire céder? dit Nikki en reprenant son souffle._

_Il ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire fier, il savait que cela lui faisait de l'effet et il ne fût donc absolument pas étonnant que quelques secondes plus tard elle se jette sur sa bouche, prenant l'initiative de ce second baiser. Le tempo était endiablé, les dents s'entrechoquaient dans la plus grande des ivresses. Ils étaient fiévreux l'un de l'autre, leur passion s'exprimant tel un océan déchaîné par une tornade. _

_Sans jamais rompre le baiser, elle commença à le départir de ses vêtements. Sa veste fut la première à rencontrer le sol, aussitôt elle sortit sa chemise de son jean et défit les boutons avec science et rapidité. De son côté lui non plus n'était pas inactif et avait déjà entrepris de la débarrasser de sa blouse. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides mais précis tant ces situations étaient devenues familières. Il n'avait plus l'hésitation de leur première fois où elle lui avait demandé de ne pas être trop gentleman. C'est ainsi qu'il passa une main entre leurs deux corps, dézippa de quelques centimètres la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Nikki afin d'effleurer de sa main l'intimité de sa partenaire. Elle ne contrôla pas le mouvement de bassin qui quasi automatiquement la fit aller à la rencontre de la main experte de son amant. Elle eut un gémissement plus rauque à cet instant qui encouragea Rook à continuer ses manœuvres..."_

- Castle!

Je sursautais comme si j'étais soudainement réveillé d'un sommeil profond. Pourtant je ne dormais pas, j'étais juste totalement absorbé par mon écriture. C'est ainsi que je répliquais quelque peu bougon à Kate qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce :

- C'est bon pas la peine d'hurler.

- J'ai essayé de vous appeler plusieurs fois doucement mais vous ne m'avez ni vu, ni entendu.

- Désolé, je devais être trop dans mon écriture.

- Oui j'imagine. Moi qui ne vous vois jamais concentré ça fait un choc, me dit-elle dans un merveilleux sourire.

Puis elle rentra un peu plus dans la pièce venant vers moi. Dans un premier temps je pensais qu'elle venait se faire un café à la machine, mais je fus étonné de la voir venir se mettre dans mon dos. Je mettais ma main pour fermer le portable, mais elle fut plus véloce que moi et le bloqua pour ne pas que je le ferme. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle voit l'écran non pas parce que l'écriture était en cours, il m'était arrivé de nombreuses fois de lui demander son avis sur une idée ou même sur une portion de texte. Mais j'étais réticent à l'idée qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais en train d'écrire une scène de sexe alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de moi. Naturellement elle était consciente depuis longtemps que je fantasmais quelque peu sur elle. Cependant, je trouvais une nuance entre le savoir informellement et qu'elle en ait la preuve sous les yeux.

Elle ne tint absolument pas compte de mes réticences et pencha sa tête en étant toujours positionnée derrière moi pour lire le texte que je venais d'écrire. C'était horriblement gênant pour moi. Nous étions très proches, ses longues boucles se baladaient sur mon épaule, je sentais son souffle proche, son parfum de cerise m'enivrait totalement. J'étais littéralement suspendu à sa lecture, à sa réaction.

Étant une lectrice régulière elle ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir le texte présent sur mon écran. Très vite au cours de sa lecture je remarquais que sa respiration n'était plus du tout la même, elle n'avait plus ce rythme calme et régulier que je lui connaissais. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'avais l'impression que les lignes qu'elle lisait ne la laissaient pas indifférente du tout. Ayant fini elle recula légèrement et alors que je me tournais pour la regarder elle me dit :

- Vous êtes toujours aussi concentré lorsque vous écrivez?

Elle avait fait de tout son possible pour paraître neutre et dans son état normal ; mais de par mon métier j'étais un grand observateur et je savais reconnaître les signes qui parcouraient son être. En tout premier lieu il y avait eu sa respiration, et maintenant que je la voyais je constatais que ses yeux étaient dilatés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa peau si pâle d'habitude avait une teinte plus rosée. C'est donc avec une audace que je n'osais plus depuis quelques temps car je la respectais trop que je lui dis tout en me levant :

- Et vous lieutenant, vous réagissez toujours autant lorsque vous lisez une de mes scènes de sexe?

Quelque part, je le prenais en otage car elle savait comme moi que cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas se réfugier derrière un prétexte, une diversion ou encore utiliser sa fameuse poker face. Elle était à nue devant moi, même si pas encore littéralement. Et là c'était un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe avec une arme où seule une balle manquait dans le barillet. Mais j'étais un joueur et pas seulement de poker. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles ma relation avec Kate me fascinait tant elle était composée de jeux, de défis.

Elle reculait toujours physiquement et pour ma part je poursuivais mon avancée vers elle. Elle se retrouva adossée contre le meuble du percolateur et je me positionnais devant elle, envahissant son espace personnel mais sans pour autant la toucher. Je voulais la troubler, la mettre face à ces contradictions, la faire sortir de son personnage qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

- Castle...

Mon nom prononcé ainsi m'avait de maintes fois dissuadé mais là je ne faiblissais pas à cette menace. Elle n'avait pas été aussi convaincante que d'habitude, au contraire c'était plus un son murmuré qui était sorti d'elle.

- Alors lieutenant vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu?

J'étais si proche d'elle qu'en lui parlant mon souffle devait caresser sa peau, à tel point qu'elle frissonna légèrement. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus, nos corps s'effleurant maintenant. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure comme elle faisait parfois et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'apprécier ce geste, elle s'était saisi du col de ma chemise pour m'embrasser avec fureur reprenant le baiser que j'avais décrit entre Nikki et Rook.

J'avais qualifié notre baiser de diversion d'hallucinant, celui là était totalement extra terrestre. En un baiser elle avait fait culminer mon envie d'elle, même si parfois le seul fait de penser à elle me mettait dans ce genre d'état. Mais mon envie d'elle était au moins aussi puissante que le respect que je lui portais c'est pourquoi je lui disais :

- Kate je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû pousser à bout ainsi.

- Castle?

- Oui?

- La ferme.

Et sur ce elle m'embrassait de nouveau, peut être avec un peu moins de furie que précédemment mais c'était toujours aussi savoureux. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre de l'air je repris :

- Kate tu es sûre?

- Oui je veux ça, je veux un "nous" Castle et depuis un moment.

- Si tu savais comme je te veux.

- J'en ai une idée oui, dit-elle en baissant rapidement les yeux vers ma ceinture. Moi aussi, mais pas ici.

Bien évidemment nous n'allions pas céder à la tentation ainsi en plein milieu d'un commissariat rempli. Kate était beaucoup trop professionnelle pour cela.

- Si tu savais comme je suis content, dis-je.

Elle sourit de manière étincelante et alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur mon torse elle jouait avec un de mes boutons de chemise. La voix d'Esposito nous sortir de notre bulle lorsque des bureaux il dit :

- Beckett?

- Dans la salle de repos, répondit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu de moi, afin que notre proximité ne fasse pas loucher le détective hispanique. Lorsque celui-ci débarqua dans la salle où nous nous trouvions il dit :

- Je te cherchais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Rien j'aidais Castle avec un petit problème...d'inspiration, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil provocateur. Tu voulais quoi Espo?

Elle était réellement très forte à ce genre de petit jeu là et je jubilais intérieurement car ce n'était certainement pas parce que nous franchissions une étape ensemble que cette réalité allait changer.

- J'ai besoin de ta signature sur plusieurs dossiers avant de les archiver. J'arrive je me fais juste un café avant.

- Ok no problem, dit-il.

Et sur ce il quitta la salle de repos, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Kate. Étant resté à proximité de la machine à café je commençais à lui préparer le sien, tandis qu'elle me rejoignait. Je lui préparais comme elle l'aimait, elle me regarda faire en souriant puis me dit "merci" quand je lui donnais la tasse.

- Je vais aller signer les papiers et boucler un dossier. On se voit un peu plus tard nous deux?

- Oui tu veux venir chez moi?

- Alexis et Martha?

- Alexis est partie visiter un campus pour deux jours et mère ne sera de retour que demain matin.

- Je préfère chez moi si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne suis pas silencieuse et ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi risque de déborder sur la matinée.

Elle me laissait sans voix soudainement. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de provocation. Mais si traditionnellement c'était de l'allumage à blanc, là non, c'était du concret. Devant mon silence elle me gratifia d'une petite tape sur le torse en me disant :

- Respire Castle.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre les autres détectives dans l'espace de travail me laissant totalement ahuri. Ce n'était pas seulement en raison de sa précédente remarque, mais aussi parce que j'étais en train de réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait. Ce que je voulais le plus au monde depuis quatre ans, que Kate nous laisse enfin une chance, était passé de rêve le plus fou à réalité tangible. J'étais tout simplement en train de planer. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps elle en avait pour finir ses affaires, mais il était certain que j'étais trop euphorique pour me remettre à mon écriture. Si tout à l'heure je lui en avais voulu quelques secondes de m'interrompre dans mon énergie créatrice, à présent ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

Pour passer le temps en l'attendant, j'ouvrais le premier chapitre de mon roman et entreprenais de le relire, en faisant éventuellement des modifications et des corrections. Cela ne me demandait pas la même attention que l'écriture et je savais que si j'allais dans l'espace de travail la rejoindre non seulement je ne ferai que la regarder mais en probablement je la gênerai. Et maintenant que je savais que nous allions passer la soirée ensemble, je pouvais rester dans mon coin encore quelques temps. Visiblement ou bien elle finit vite ses tâches ou alors je m'étais suffisamment plongé dans ma relecture que les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient avancé à toute vitesse. J'entendis son pas et elle passa la tête à travers la porte, posant ses mains sur le chambranle et me disant :

- On y va?

J'acquiesçais de la tête puis, ayant sauvegardé mon document j'arrêtais mon ordinateur. Pendant qu'il accomplissait le processus je débranchais l'alimentation et la rangeais dans la sacoche. Kate était repartie vers son bureau et se préparait également à partir. Je le rejoignais, puis nous quittâmes les locaux en compagnie des gars qui eux aussi avaient fini leur journée. Il n'était donc pas question à ce moment là d'avoir des signes de rapprochement qui auraient été à coup sûr analysés par nos collègues. Nous étions tous les quatre dans la rue devant le poste quand Ryan proposa :

- Si ça vous dit on pourrait aller boire un verre?

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai un chapitre à finir et à rendre à Gina sinon elle va me tuer, donc pas ce soir pour moi ; répondis-je en me défilant.

- Bon on remet ça, bon travail bro. A demain alors.

- A demain répondis-je.

- Je vous dépose Castle si vous voulez.

- Volontiers, c'est très aimable.

- Alors en route, dit-elle. Les gars à demain!

- A demain boss, bro ; répondirent-ils dans une synchronicité parfaite.

Je montais dans l'inusable Crown Victoria de ma partenaire. Mais j'étais trop euphorique pour maudire la déplorable qualité des sièges de voiture. Les ressorts du siège passager n'étaient plus suffisamment protégés par la mousse, ce qui rendait l'assise peu confortable. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas fait une demande de changement quand on connaissait sa passion pour les voitures. La voiture n'était néanmoins pas ma préoccupation principale pour l'heure.

Il nous fallut un petit quart d'heure pour rejoindre le quartier de l'appartement de Kate. Elle allait directement se stationner dans son garage afin d'éviter de chercher une place. A New-York c'était l'enfer et vu son métier il valait mieux avoir la voiture prête à partir quand un corps tombait en pleine nuit. A ma grande surprise le trajet s'était déroulé très calmement. Je la dévorais certes des yeux, mais je n'avais tenté aucun geste envers elle. Il en fut de même pour l'ascension jusqu'à son étage. Cependant, même si nous ne nous étions pas embrassés de nouveau ou touchés, nous échangions des regards qui en disaient longs. Nous faisions jouer notre communication visuelle si performante durant les enquêtes.

Je ne savais pas pour Kate ce qui expliquait une telle sagesse, dans la mesure où nous n'étions plus au poste. Mais pour ma part j'étais totalement conscient du fait que si nous commencions à nous embrasser, nous ne pourrions pas nous arrêter. Or, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans une cellule de prison pour indécence parce qu'un voisin nous aurait surpris en train de faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur. D'autre part c'était notre première fois ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que cela ait lieu en toute vitesse, contre un mur.

Et j'espérais d'ailleurs avoir suffisamment de self-control pour maîtriser mes pulsions. Car il fallait gérer un arrière-plan de quatre années de frustration et de désir retenu. Et compte tenu du tempérament de Kate ce n'était probablement pas une petite chose à contrôler. Bien que j'avais très envie de lui faire l'amour là et maintenant, je savais aussi que nous aurions d'autres occasions pour des sessions frénétiques probablement dans des lieux insolites. Mais là non, je tenais à savourer notre première fois ; découvrir avec minutie ce corps que j'avais tellement rêvé, pensé et même écrit utilisant de le personnage de Nikki Heat. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions devant la porte de son appartement. Elle cherchait dans son sac en bandoulière ses clefs de maison, qu'elle finit par trouver sans problème et ouvrit la porte. Elle posa son sac à l'entrée tandis que je fermais derrière moi la porte, posant la sacoche de mon ordinateur non loin de la porte contre le mur.

Là je n'eus pas le temps de penser ou même de respirer que je me retrouvais poussé contre la porte avec Kate m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il y avait de nouveau cette furie présente tout à l'heure dans notre baiser du commissariat. J'étais pris par surprise et elle m'arrachait un gémissement de plaisir par la force de son baiser. Elle était comme je l'avais toujours imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous et pas seulement la nuit en dormant. Ce côté sauvage dans son caractère m'avait séduit aux premières minutes de notre relation. Elle était pleine de fougue, avait un caractère bien trempé. Ses mains se faisaient plus exploratrices que tout à l'heure au commissariat et elle tirait ma chevelure tout en m'embrassant passionnément. Alors que son baiser était déjà relativement engagé elle l'approfondit encore plus me faisant connaître des sensations encore inconnues. Elle ne tarda pas à défaire ma veste et la laisser choir au sol juste devant la porte d'entrée. Alors que le baiser s'arrêtait afin que nous puissions reprendre l'air nécessaire elle passa un doigt dans mon cou avant de prendre entre ses lèvres ma peau si sensible à cet endroit là. Elle me faisait un effet affolant. Je ne contrôlais à présent plus rien, j'étais totalement guidé par un désir, un plaisir dévastateur. Sa succion dans mon cou était fabuleuse, je savais que le lendemain j'aurai une marque mais je ne considérais pas cela comme un problème.

Mais à mon tour je voulais prendre le contrôle des opérations pour lui offrir le même genre de torture et aussi pour ne pas que nous nous retrouvions dans vingt minutes pantelants après une session torride et délicieuse. J'avais toujours pour désir suprême de prendre tout mon temps, la découvrir, la chérir, la faire vibrer. C'est pourquoi utilisant ma force je faisais en sorte que nous échangions nos places et qu'elle se retrouve contre la porte. J'y arrivais et refondais tout de suite sur sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser à la hauteur de tout ce qu'elle suscitait en moi : passion, amour, désir. A nouveau j'entendis ce son qui me transportait, ce gémissement. Son premier il y a de cela plus de huit mois avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête à l'instar d'une mélodie entraînante. Et des sons comme cela je voulais en entendre plein à présent, découvrir toutes les mélodies qui sortaient d'elle. Au poste elle m'avait dit ne pas être une amante silencieuse, cela ne me surprenait presque pas. Elle dégageait une telle sensualité voire même une certaine sexualité qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. En tout cas je ne l'avais jamais catégorisée chez les muettes.

A mon tour je la départissais de sa veste la faisant tomber au sol, puis j'imitais son action précédente en aspirant sa peau entre mes lèvres. J'appréciais cet acte particulièrement et avec elle cela prenait une dimension incroyable. Elle était incroyablement réactive alors elle tirait sur mes cheveux tout en gémissant encore. Je n'hésitais pas à intensifier la pression de mon aspiration pour la faire littéralement décoller. Je savais par avance qu'elle allait m'emmener au septième ciel, mais je n'irai pas seul dans ce monde là. Le voyage n'était intéressant que s'il était fait à deux. Au bout d'un moment jugeant mon travail satisfaisant, je relâchais sa peau et allais de nouveau en direction de sa bouche pour l'emporter dans un baiser fougueux. Elle me donnant bien évidemment le change, seulement son impatience semblait prendre le dessus lorsqu'elle sortit de mon jean ma chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car passé une certaine limite je savais que je ne me contrôlerai plus, non pas avec elle. Je la désirai trop pour rester de sang froid tout le long. C'est pourquoi en arrêtant temporairement de l'embrasser je lui dis :

- Non Kate attends, prenons notre temps. Je ne veux pas de précipitation, je veux te découvrir tout doucement.

Suite à mon propos elle se mordit la lèvre devant moi et sourit. Elle était réellement à tomber à la renverse. Sa beauté me stupéfiait toujours autant. J'aurai pourtant dû certainement y être coutumier depuis le temps, mais malgré les années j'étais en perpétuel émerveillement. Et c'est quelque chose que j'espérais conserver car c'était un vrai bonheur. Avec Kate tous les jours je me disais qu'elle était de plus en plus belle, chaque soir je pensais qu'on avait atteint les plus hautes cimes de la beauté ; mais le lendemain elle venait me faire mentir apparaissant encore plus magnifique.

Sans un mort échangé elle me prit main et me guida dans son appartement. Arrivés dans la cuisine elle me fit emprunter les escaliers et m'emmena je supposais dans sa chambre. J'en eus la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard lorsque nous franchîmes la porte. Je contemplais le lieu qui inspirait le calme et la sérénité mais je ne m'y attardais pas, considérant qu'il y aurait probablement d'autres moments pour admirer la décoration et les goûts de Kate. Elle me tenait toujours la main et nous étions au centre de la pièce. De ma main libre je me saisissais d'une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés et je la mettais derrière son oreille. Elle me regardait faire, attentive, sans rien dire. Puis sur le chemin du retour je posais ma main sur sa joue, la caressais puis ensuite venais lui dérober un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fut beaucoup plus tendre. Il y avait moins de précipitation et c'était parfait ainsi. Ses mains vinrent me décoiffer doucement et parcourir mes cheveux très délicatement. Quand nous rompîmes cet échange je disposais mes mains en bas de son pull et le faisais remonter le long de son buste.

Comprenant ma démarche elle leva les bras pour que je puisse le retirer. Dans la foulée je défaisais les derniers boutons de sa chemise bleue ciel pour la retirer également. J'embrassais à nouveau son cou celui-ci étant parfaitement dégagé par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Elle tendait son cou pour me donner un accès encore meilleur alors que je caressais sa nuque tout en goûtant sa peau. Ce fut un : "Mmmm Castle..." qui m'arrêta dans mon action et je relâchais de nouveau la peau tendue. En revenant vers elle je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens qui étaient d'un vert nettement plus foncé qu'à l'accoutumée. Nul doute que les miens connaissaient le même état. Le désir s'était propagé dans nos deux corps. Cette fois-ci je m'attaquais à son t-shirt le faisant remonter sur sa peau fine et satinée. Mes mains accompagnaient la remontée du vêtement, caressant sa peau et elle leva à nouveau les bras me permettant de retirer l'étoffe.

Elle était à présent devant moi uniquement vêtue d'un soutien gorge bleu ciel, tout simplement renversante. Mes yeux la dévisageaient, je souhaitais mémoriser et photographier chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Alors que je remontais vers sa poitrine elle eut un regard pour moi comme hésitant. Je comprenais l'objet de sa crainte, sa cicatrice, trace de la balle qui avait traversé sa poitrine il y a plusieurs mois. C'était un souvenir douloureux bien évidemment pour nous deux, mais pour moi c'était aussi le témoignage qu'elle était encore en vie. Ne voulant pas la brusquer je fermais les yeux et penchais la tête d'approbation pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu sa demande silencieuse. Pour le confirmer j'unissais de nouveau nos bouches dans un baiser plein de tendresse, de respect et de dévotion.

Pendant ce temps, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise afin que nous soyons à égalité. Malgré son tempérament dominateur, elle ne chercha pas à se montrer plus urgente, semblant avoir pris la mesure de ma requête de tout à l'heure. En faisant glisser le vêtement de mes épaules vers mes bras elle caressait de ses douces mains ma peau m'envoyant déjà des frissons. Elle se montrait pour l'heure très tendre mais je savais que le chat sauvage sommeillait en elle. Peut être qu'il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, mais j'avais conscience de faire connaissance avec lui assez rapidement. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle ait plusieurs facettes dans sa personnalité et qu'elles ressortent de la sorte sur le plan intime.

Ma chemise était tombée par terre, nous étions à présent tous les deux torse nus, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre. L'embrassant de nouveau, je caressais sa poitrine à travers le tissu satiné de son sous vêtement. Elle réagit en se cambrant contre moi. Ma bouche reprit ensuite le pattern de mes mains. A travers le tissu, je pus sentir ses tétons se durcir et se dresser. Je décidais que c'était le moment pour lui enlever ce rempart certes charmant mais désormais superflu. Je passais donc mes mains dans son dos et détachais l'agrafe pour ensuite faire coulisser les bretelles sur ses bras. Elle se colla ensuite à moi, nous étions torse contre torse laissant la chaleur qui se dégageait de nos corps nous bercer. Nous nous embrassâmes encore longuement. Je n'avais plus embrassé une femme si longtemps depuis de nombreuses années. Mais c'était tellement savoureux que je ne m'en lassais pas. Mes mains caressaient à présent son dos explorant le dessin de ses omoplates, repassant sur sa colonne vertébrale, puis tombant sur le bas de son dos tandis qu'elle menait les mêmes opérations dans le mien.

Je choisissais ce moment pour que nous tentions une progression vers son lit. Tout doucement, d'une pression de mon corps je l'enjoignait à s'incliner et accompagnais sa descente vers le matelas. Je prenais place sur elle et nous étions désormais collés l'un à l'autre sur le lit. Il s'en suivit une longue session de baisers plus appuyés, plus fougueux avec des caresses légèrement plus pressantes que tout à l'heure. Nous avions tous les deux encore notre jean et nos chaussures, je défaisais les miennes tout en l'embrassant et elle fit glisser ses bottines de la même manière.

Nos bassins commençaient à initier d'eux mêmes des mouvements dignes d'une danse, la pression du désir se faisait de plus en plus forte pour nous deux. J'entreprenais donc de lui défaire son jean, débouclant sa ceinture, passant par le bouton ensuite pour finir par défaire sa fermeture. Pour lui ôter je m'étais mis au dessus d'elle et elle souleva son bassin pour m'aider dans mon entreprise. Je découvrais qu'elle portait un shorty qui s'accordait avec le soutien gorge. Son jean une fois par terre je prenais le temps de la regarder, son corps était une merveille, magnifiquement sculpté, très athlétique. Sa peau était douce et sentait encore son gel douche à l'amande douce. J'embrassais son ventre et elle me caressait la tête en même temps, jouant avec mes cheveux, les enroulant sur ses doigts fins. Je remontais ensuite doucement vers sa poitrine et lui infligeais les mêmes tortures que précédemment, embrassant, caressant cette partie. Alors que j'étais en train de triturer délicieusement ses tétons de ma bouche elle me clama:

- Castle...Rick...viens m'embrasser.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait Rick dans ce genre de contexte. Cela me faisait drôle. J'obéissais tout naturellement retrouvant sa bouche avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Alors que je m'étais de nouveau couché sur elle, elle inclina son bassin et écarta ses jambes autour de moi pour que je m'y installe. Malgré son dernier rempart et le fait que je sois encore habillé, les frictions entre nos bassins étaient tout simplement délicieuses. Mon envie culminait et je pouvais sentir les réactions de Kate. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour passer à cette étape. Je voulais jouer avec notre plaisir, le faire attendre encore quelques temps pour qu'il s'exprime à son paroxysme, que ça soit l'explosion totale de nos sens. Après tout cela faisait déjà quatre ans que nous nous tournions autour, nous pouvions certainement encore patienter quelques temps.

Nous nous embrassions toujours comme deux jeunes adolescents qui débuteraient dans leur vie amoureuse. Je fis voyager une de mes mains jusqu'au shorty de ma partenaire, caressant à travers le tissu son intimité et lui arrachant un petit râle. Après quelques pressions et de nouvelles réactions de sa part, je franchissais la barrière de tissu pour répéter l'opération mais cette fois-ci sans rempart. Kate ondulait du bassin pour répondre à mes caresses. Je couvrais à présent son cou de baisers pendant que ma main explorait sa féminité. Je faisais monter son plaisir en alternant les rythmes de la partition que j'improvisais. Se gémissements s'allongeaient dans la durée et devenaient plus réguliers. Je sentais que les caresses que je lui prodiguais faisaient leur effet sur elle. C'est pourquoi après l'avoir embrassé de plus belle je descendais sur son corps, explorant tous les territoires de ma bouche, laissant des empreintes de baisers sur mes pas. J'arrivais jusqu'à son nombril dans lequel je faisais tournoyer ma langue la faisant rire.

Puis j'arrivais à destination, sa barrière de tissu ; j'embrassais sa féminité au travers et pris l'élastique entre mes dents pour jouer avec. Je me laissais toujours porter par les sons qu'elle émettait et qui constituaient désormais mes musiques préférées. Nos regards se croisèrent alors que des mes mains je voulais lui retenir son ultime vêtement avant sa nudité totale. Elle me laissait une nouvelle fois opérer en m'aidant, soulevant son bassin. La minute d'après je la contemplais, embrassant et caressant ses longues jambes, ses cuisses, l'intérieur. Je ne voulais rien oublier. C'était en quelque sorte une ode à sa personne. Puis je reprenais mes caresses de ma main tout en approchant ma bouche de sa féminité. Réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire elle me dit :

- Rick, ne te sens pas obligé.

- Laisse-moi te goûter Kate, lui dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais m'autorisa néanmoins. Ma bouche fondait sur son intimité que je commençais par embrasser délicatement. Mes mains pendant ce temps caressaient son ventre qui se contractait. Mes caresses se firent de plus en plus précises et j'initiais une partition musicale dont les sonorités furent parfaitement reprises par Kate. Elle réagissait beaucoup et ne manquait pas de me le communiquer. Tantôt ses mains froissaient et tiraient mes cheveux, tantôt elles serraient les draps du lit. Ceci était accompagné d'autres sons magiques. Ma langue avait également prit le même chemin et j'amenais Kate tout doucement vers son premier orgasme. Ce dernier me dévasta probablement autant qu'elle. C'était incroyable que de ressentir le plaisir de l'autre, mais cela était accentué car je l'aimais. Le plaisir charnel prenait tout son sens quand il était fait avec la personne qu'on aimait. Et d'ores et déjà je ne voulais plus faire l'amour à aucune autre femme de ma vie, car quoiqu'il advienne je savais que cela serait en deçà.

Je remontais vers elle, déposant des baisers sur son corps. Arrivé à sa bouche elle se goûtait sur mes lèvres qu'elle mordillait avec plaisir. Habillement elle utilisa une de ses jambes pour faire levier et me bascula, je me retrouvais ainsi sous elle tandis qu'elle m'embrassait avec ardeur. C'était à présent moi qui gémissais sous les baisers passionnés de Kate. Son bassin coulissait sur moi attisant mon désir déjà au zénith. Ce qu'elle dû comprendre car elle cessa et de ses mains me défit mon jean. Je soulevais moi aussi mon bassin pour l'aider, prenant soin de me saisir de mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière que je déposais sur le lit. Mon pantalon étant à présent par terre je me retrouvais en caleçon devant ma bien aimée. Ce dernier cachait très mal l'évidence de mon désir qu'elle caressa tendrement à travers le tissu tout en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre.

Cette femme allait avoir ma mort sur la conscience, elle débordait de sensualité. Comprenant sans doute ma souffrance elle me libéra définitivement et vint m'embrasser tout en faisant frotter nos bassin pendant que nos intimités faisaient connaissance. Elle m'embrassa tout en faisant quelques mouvements. Je gémissais autant de plaisir que de douleur. Le désir était si fort que j'en avais mal. Elle dut le lire sur mon visage car elle glissa sur moi descendant vers le sud de mon anatomie. Je l'arrêtais dans sa progression lui disant :

- Non Kate pas maintenant, une autre fois peut être mais là j'ai trop envie d'être en toi.

Elle sourit et me dit :

- Ah, enfin!

Je rigolais et me saisissais de mon portefeuille pour sortir une protection. Elle me la prit des mains, déchira le paquet avec ses dents et s'occupa de mettre en place le préservatif. Je la regardais, j'étais médusé. Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu et semblait exaucer tous mes rêves. Puis se remettant sur moi elle me guida vers son antre. Je lui laissais diriger la progression. Ce moment était important et je voulais que ça soit elle qui dicte le tempo. Elle alla tout doucement me faisant entrer lentement en elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme si elle voulait ressentir différemment l'acte. Finalement j'étais entièrement en elle, la sensation était grisante. Elle m'embrassa légèrement sans commencer à bouger, prenant le temps de s'ajuster à moi. Au bout de quelques temps c'est elle même qui initia des mouvements de bassin. Ils étaient très doux et lents, nous savourions à juste titre les débuts d'une union qui semblait très attendue.

Mes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et j'accompagnais ses mouvements sans chercher pour autant à insuffler un rythme différent. Elle était reine, elle était ma reine. C'est donc elle qui finit par accélérer la vitesse de notre union. Je lui donnais le change tout en caressant son dos, sa poitrine, son visage quand elle venait m'embrasser, ses cheveux également. Pour l'instant au vu de notre étreinte c'étaient des gémissements qui sortaient de nous, les siens faisant écho aux miens. Petit à petit elle accélérait le rythme et les gémissements se transformaient en cri. Qu'elle était sensuelle. Je la laissais totalement me dominer, je savais qu'elle aimait particulièrement. J'aurai d'autres occasions pour être au dessus d'elle et mener la partie. Mais j'avais plaisir à la laisser ajuster le rythme de notre croisière. Celle-ci au fil des minutes se transforma de plus en plus en à un sprint final d'une course maritime.

Les mouvements de Kate étaient à présents rapides et appuyés, m'extirpant des râles. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Comprenant que son moment approchait je laissais une de mes mains aller jusqu'à son bouton de nerfs et le caressait en même temps. Elle connut son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, me faisant venir avec elle et m'emportant dans une déferlante de plaisir. Après nous être embrassés longuement une nouvelle fois elle se détachait de moi et je m'occupais de la protection. Je revenais ensuite à ses côtés et la serrais contre moi, caressant tendrement ses cheveux tout en lui déposant quelques baisers sur la tempe. L'intensité était telle que nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup cette nuit là, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous communiquions différemment comme toujours mais cela était exacerbé par la nouvelle connexion que nous venions de trouver. Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Durant la nuit Kate me réveilla à deux reprises pour deux nouveaux rounds extraordinaires, avec des rythmes différents mais un plaisir toujours égalé, voire dépassé. Maintenant que nous avions franchi cette ligne, nous risquions souvent de communiquer de la sorte. Au milieu de la nuit nous sombrâmes dans un sommeil profond, l'un contre l'autre, tendrement enlacés.

Les premiers rayons de soleil me réveillaient. Elle n'était pas encore sortie de son sommeil si bien que je me faisais le plus discret afin de ne pas la réveiller, la contemplant apaisée par le sommeil. Son visage était encore plus merveilleux de près et après une nuit de passion comme nous en avions vécue une. Tout doucement et sans la brusquer je me défaisais de son étreinte et décidais de me lever. Je récupérais quelques habits sur le sol de la chambre ainsi que mes chaussures et sortais sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'habillais avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Sans un bruit je sortais de l'appartement pour aller chercher des croissants à ma belle pour son petit déjeuner. Il y avait une excellente boulangerie française en bas de chez elle. Je revenais cinq minutes après et visiblement elle dormait toujours. Prenant ma sacoche à l'entrée j'allumais mon ordinateur et décidais de me remettre à mes écrits. Et comme souvent je perdis la totale notion du temps. J'étais particulièrement inspiré. Il faut dire que la concrétisation avec Kate avait stimulé mon inspiration au plus haut point. Mes batteries étaient chargées pour un moment.

Tout comme la veille je ne l'entendis pas se lever tellement aspiré par mon écriture. Mais au lieu de dire mon nom en hurlant comme elle l'avait la veille elle vint derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou quémandant un baiser. Je me retournais pour l'embrasser et rencontrais de nouveau sa bouche vermeille.

- Je vois que tu ne sembles plus avoir de problème de blocage me dit-elle.

- Que veux-tu tu m'inspires, fis-je souriant.

- Ah bon? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire ravi.

- Kate, you're my inspiration in many ways.


	2. Note aux lecteurs

Note de l'auteur

Chers lecteurs,

Une review laissée cette nuit sur cet OS m'a signalé que le texte semblait déjà vu en version anglaise sur ce même site. Je tiens à clarifier que ce n'est en aucun cas un plagiat. J'ai cherché ce matin la-dite histoire et il est vrai que les ressemblances sont frappantes. Bien que lecteur de fan fics anglaises, celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de mes lectures.

Mais je suis du coup assez embêté car je suis très sensible aux questions de plagiat et de droits d'auteur. J'ai eu cette idée il y a plusieurs semaines et l'ai mise en forme. Je pense contacter ce soir l'auteur anglo-saxon. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment procéder, peut être serai-je amené à retirer cet OS du site Fan Fiction.

Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions.


End file.
